The Kill Satellite Project
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Tita Russell wants to make a Killsat. A Satellite which can fire a laser from anywhere in space to whoever or whatever on Earth. Problem is...Not enough money means no Killsat...Tita was going to try getting money...By ANY means possible... [I rate everything M...Just in case amongst other reasons]
1. Chapter 1

Tita Russell laid back on the sofa in the middle of her grandfather's workshop. She took off her hat as she did so. Her grandfather had gone to the shops to get supplies as there was an impending winter that was due to strike where they lived in Zeiss.

It had never snowed in Zeiss since once when Tita was 2 years old. It had been quite a frightening blizzard back then according to her grandfather.

Tita had given him such a fright back then by disappearing in the snow. It had been thanks to her parents that she had survived. She sighed as she put her right hand through her hair. She looked to the table in the middle of the room where a small satellite was.

"Bloody thing"

She whispered as she looked at it. It had infuriated her time and again. With one wire in one section not working with the rest...It never wanted to stay a complete circuit. She had accidently drained the electricity grid around where Estelle and Joshua were staying as well. Resulting in a rather embarrasing explanation to the owner of the inn...And having her allowance cut. That was certainly NOT expected. She growled under her breath as she remembered it. She had wanted to go and get a dress for the dance in 2 weeks time...Which was made impossible.

Tita slowly rose to into a sitting position and turned her gaze to the window. She smiles as she stood up. She walked over to the window and out into the garden. She turned her gaze to the skies. 'Problem is...Once I finish the satellite...Then I have to find a way of getting it into space...WITHOUT grandfather knowing. I want to suprise him...' She thought very slowly. 'If I can't get the money together through the allowance...' She took in a deep shakey breath. 'I guess I'll have to get a job'.

Tita looked to the circuitry of the room. "Grandfather's career is with this so..." She turned her gaze to another part of the room where there were books all over the place. "Books...Reading..." She slowly began to think as she whispered the words. "People read...Some people are read too..." She felt a light bulb-type sensation light up in her head.

"I'll read to children!" Tita smiled to herself as she raced into another room, then slowed down. "Wait..." She looked to a book about careers of that kind of nature. She picked it off of the floor and read the first few lines. After getting through the first 4 pages she nearly went pink in colour on her cheeks.

"Ummm..." She read a small topic about what could happen if you are not paying attention to the children. Her cheeks started to go red as her eyes scanned the page about 'kiddnappings and what generally happens to people who, 'look the part' and the resulting incidents'.

"I...I..." She closed the book in a hurry, trying to figure out what to do now she knew. "What else is there..." She spun around and picked up a book in just as much a hurry. "  
How about...I know! I'll serve drinks...That Inn down the road looks like it might be taking people..."

Tita Russell dropped the book and raced into her room. She was going to go to and ask the bartender for a job.

There was a slight problem as Tita raced out of the workshop. She had accidently mis-read both books. Mistaking one for the other...

Either that or Tita was about to enter a darker world then what she was used to...

Much darker.

[I am going to carry on every story...Lemme just get them (The initial ones) out first! =D]


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Heroes Chapter 2 - A slight problem -

Tita walked to the Inn a few hours after 3pm the day after. She takes some shakey breaths in. "Okay Tita...You can do this...All you're doing is serving drinks..." She slowly pushed the door open, instantly getting a face full of smoke. She coughs as she walks in and shuts the door behind her.

"Hey! Tita! Didn't notice you there!"

Tita looks to where the voice came from and smiles slightly. Agate was waving at her, and judging from the look on his face...He was drunk. Make that...She watched as he tried to stand up but fell over instead. Very drunk.

Tita walks over to the bar and sits down in front of the bartender. "I can't serve you alchohol yet missy" Tita makes a face at the bartender. "I didn't come here for a drink" The bartender picks up a glass and fills it with juice and puts it in front of her. "What did'ya come in for then?"

Tita takes a sip of the juice then looks around. "Do you have anyone serving drinks in here?" The bartender shook his head. "Nope. The guys 'n girls come and get them...Often they can be rather annoying when they do that" Tita slowly began to smile. "That gives me an idea Keith..." Keith groans. "Oh no...Not another idea from you. The last one gave me no power! No electrizity! Do you reali-" Tita coughs cutting him off. "I want to work. I need parts for my invention that don't use the electrizity grid"

Keith's expression went to curious in seconds. "So you want money...Why don't you ask Albert? I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you" Tita shook her head again. "What? Are you getting stubbornness from somewhere? I know! Its Estelle isn't it?" Tita sighed. "No, no and no again. I want to suprise grandfather with this invention...I could help revolutionise the way we see the news for example" Keith slowly started to nod.

"Alright then...You should tell Albert you know. I don't want to get in trouble" Tita smiles at him, and he groans again, earning a soft giggle from Tita. "You and your secrets missy...You'll be the death of me. You really will" Tita tilts her head to the right slightly. "Really?" Keith nods with a solmber look on his face. "Yes you will...Anyway, there's no point in asking you to take a mental test...How's your strength?"

Tita looked confused within moments. "Strength? I thought..." Keith smiles at her. "Yeah, problem is, what happens when someone tall like...I dunno, a fighter from the east or something comes in, and wants to drink 10x what we normally serve? Say he wants it quick, so in 4 mugs, then another 4, then two?" Tita sighed. "Alright...Alright..." She whispered to him. "How heavy is a mug?"

Keith pulls out a standard mug and puts it in front of her on the bar table. "Pick that up" Tita blinks and picks it up with realitive ease. Then she puts it down again. "Good. Now try two" Keith puts another mug next to the one she put down. This goes on until she is (just about) holding 6. "Put them down before you hurt yourself...Or my business missy" Tita does what she's told.

"Tita!"

Tita jumps out of her skin only to be caught in the embrace of Estelle. "Yikes!" Tita yelps. She looks up to see Estelle looking straight at her. "What are you doing here Tita?" Tita (somehow) manages to push Estelle off of her. "I'm...Well..."

"Lookie what we have here. Boob brain and Twin tails"

Estelle turns her gaze to someone who had just walked in and sat down at a table. "Josette!" Estelle growls while Keith nods at Tita, the latter going behind the bar to get changed. Joshua only barely arrives to see the exchange.

"What the?" Keith puts a finger to his lip and nods at Joshua. "Shhhh"

Estelle walks over to Josette. "What do you want, blue hair?" Josette sighs. "Is it too much to ask, for some down time!?" Estelle smirks at her. "Depends on what you mean by down time..." Josette growls as she glances at Keith then her eyes set on Joshua. "Umm...I...aumm..." Estelle follows her gaze then back to her again. "You aren't getting with him, do you understand me?"

Keith turns himself around and glances down the hallway. "We need two drinks to table 5!" His voice echoes down the hallway. 'I sure hope you're ready for this Tita...' He thinks to himself as he turns back to the semi-argument the two teenage girls were having.

"Keith, what, exactly is Tita doing here?" Joshua asks him. Keith looks at Joshua. "Tita wants a job. I gave her one, she said she was low on money or something?" Joshua looks down the hallway with slight concern. "Don't worry" Joshua looks back to Keith. "At least here, she won't be turning off the power every 2 minutes"

Joshua chuckles. "Good point"

[Chapter 3 will be written ASAP =D] 


End file.
